All the Pieces
by WolfieRed23
Summary: When Master Yen Sid tells Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy to find a way into the Realm of Darkness, none of them know what's coming. From returning memories to old friends this journey is going to be longer and more hectic then any journey they've done before.
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

**Alright now before I start the story, I just want to thank you for reading. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story that I'm trying out. Warning: I have played only one game and it's coded. I don't have a PlayStation and therefore I can only play the ds games. But I have watched all the games on YouTube so I hope I'm good enough. This story was inspired by All the Pieces Lie Where They Fell. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi stared at the Shadows, Star Seeker in her hand. She's been training with Master Yen Sid for a while and hoped she was ready for this test. As a Shadow moved towards her, Kairi dodge rolled out of the way and struck the Heartless down. She did a sliding dash and took out at least one Shadow while stunning another. She raised the Keyblade and said,

"Fira." She aimed at a Shadow and it began to burn, distracting it long enough for her to free the heart. She continued on, switching from attacking to using magic often. Finally, there was one shadow left. Kairi pointed Star Seeker and whispered, "Blizzara." The spell froze the Heartless long enough for Kairi to take it out. Kairi turned around and was met with Berserkers. "Really?" she muttered, "I hate these guys." But she leapt into an Applause attack. She dodged rolled to avoid the Nobody's counterattack and hit the other one with an Aerora spell. She made quick work then, stopping the Nobodies and taking them out fast. Finally, she finished. She breathed a sigh of relief as the illusion faded and she was staring at Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Very good." Yen Sid complimented, "You have come very far, Kairi, and you're ready to go and learn on a mission with Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Mickey." Kairi nodded,

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Yen Sid nodded and Sora and Riku stood next to Kairi along with Donald, Goofy and Mickey.

"You six must go and find a way into the Realm of Darkness." Yen Sid said.

"But, why Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"There in the Realm is a Keyblade Master whom we need in order to fight Xehanort."

"Of course, Master Yen Sid, sir." Sora said.

"There's more." Yen Sid continued, "Your Nobodies, Namine and Roxas, are more special then you know."

"What do you mean, Yen Sid?" Mickey asked.

"Namine and Roxas can wield Keyblades like Sora and Kairi; therefore you can wield their Keyblades as well."

"What?" Kairi gasped. Namine never mentioned a Keyblade. Yen Sid nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Mickey asked.

"Travel to the worlds and seek a way into the Realm of Darkness." Yen Sid instructed, "And look out for former Organization XIII members. Some may help us." The group nodded and Yen Sid waved his hand to the stairs to indicate they could leave. The group of six headed into the Gummi Ship, unaware of what this adventure held.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Again this is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I'm a little lost on writing battles. If anyone would like to help me out, just leave a review telling me or PM me and I'll give you the scene. I might not update this often cause I've got three other stories going on at the same time so wish me luck. Oh and if you like the TV show Once Upon a Time or Star Wars be sure to check out my stories. Thanks and let me know how I did. It is my first time and I've never played any game besides coded. Also, sorry for it being so short. The chapters get longer I promise. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Nobodies and Distant Memories

**Alright, before I start I just want to thank all my readers. I didn't get too many readers last time but I got a follower so that must mean someone likes this story. Thanks to kitty1872 for following. This chapter is dedicated to you. Oh and no offers to help me out so wish me luck with the battles. This is completely guesswork though I am refreshing myself on the battles. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy! Ps. For Namine's Keyblade, Google Namine Keyblade and click on images. Go down to the third row and the third picture is the one.**

* * *

As they made their way to the Gummi Ship, Kairi couldn't help wondering what Keyblade Namine wielded.

_"I honestly don't know." _Namine answered.

_"You've never seen it?" _Kairi asked.

_"No." _If Kairi could see Namine, she would've been shaking her head. Kairi snapped back to reality as Mickey asked,

"Where're we going first, pals?" Donald looked at the map and answered,

"The only open gateway is the one to Twilight Town, Your Majesty."

"So we'll see Hayner, Pence and Olette again." Kairi smiled, "Let's go."

"Now hang on." Mickey said, "Before we start this journey, I have a request for ya. I want all of ya to call me Mickey. We are pals, right?"

"Right." Sora smiled, "Alright, Your-Mickey. Sorry I might slip up for a while."

"Us too." Goofy added. Mickey laughed,

"Fair enough." Kairi settled down in a chair between Sora and Mickey and pulled her sketchbook out of the bag she brought.

_"Hey Namine," _Kairi called, _"could you help me with a drawing?"_

_"Of course!" _Even though she couldn't see her, Kairi knew Namine was smiling. She pulled out a sand colored pencil and began drawing.

* * *

About halfway to Twilight Town, Kairi finished her drawing.

_"It's beautiful, Kairi." _Namine said.

_"Thanks." _Kairi smiled. The picture showed her, Riku and Sora all sleeping on the Destiny Islands beach with Kairi and Sora holding hands and half of Kairi's face being Namine and half of Sora's face being Roxas.

"What'cha got there, Kairi?" Goofy asked. Kairi passed him the sketchbook to show him. "Wow this is really good!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kairi blushed. She wasn't used to people complimenting her drawing skills, mostly because they're more Namine's then hers. Goofy passed the sketchbook back and Kairi turned to a fresh page and began drawing with the silver pencil. Just minutes before they landed, Kairi finished. The picture showed a silver Keyblade and a name written below it.

_"Namine?" _Kairi asked, _"Is this your Keyblade?"_

_"Yes." _Came the slightly hesitant answer. The name written below the Keyblade was bold and fit the Keyblade well. It read: **Lunar Eclipse**.

"We're here!" Donald called back as they landed. The group began to walk out when Kairi kneelt down and cried out.

"Kairi!" Sora cried, running over to her. Kairi, however, didn't hear him. She was instead trying to focus a blurry image of a girl but as soon as Sora touched her, it vanished. But the pain stayed. It was pounding in her skull, like something wanted out from a prison.

"I'm alright." She whispered weakly.

"No, you're not." Riku said, walking over.

"You should stay back, Kairi." Sora said.

"N-no." Kairi muttered, "I can go. I can…" But her world went dark then.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora began shaking her.

"She'll be okay, Sora." Mickey reassured.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Because she's a fighter, just like the rest of us." Mickey stated confidently. "I'll stay back here with Kairi while the rest of ya search the town."

"Okay." Sora agreed.

"Riku, help me get Kairi back on the ship." Mickey said.

"Sure thing." When Kairi and Mickey were safely on the ship, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy headed towards the Sandlot. "She'll be fine." Riku reassured Sora as they walked along. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy turned around.

"Sora!" Donald scolded, "Don't you remember what I said when we first met?" When Sora said nothing, Donald continued, "No frowning and no sad faces!"

"Yeah!" Goofy encouraged. Sora looked at his friends, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks guys." He smiled. He summoned When Two Become One. "Now let's go kick some Nobody butt!" Riku shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he followed the trio to the Sandlot while summoning The Way to Dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi was coming to on the Gummi Ship.

"What…what happened?" She asked, groggily.

"You passed out when we tried to enter Twilight Town." Mickey explained, "We figured it'd be best if you and I stayed on the ship."

"What?" Kairi gasped. Mickey nodded. Kairi smiled, "Thanks, Your-Mickey for helping me but even though I'm a Princess of Heart, I'm not just going to stay on the sidelines all the time."

"I know, Kairi. We just thought it'd be better since you were unconscious."

"Point taken." Kairi laughed. She then grabbed her sketchbook and flipped to a page after Lunar Eclipse. The page was already full and the picture staring back at Kairi made her freeze.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku were surprised to find Hayner, Pence and Olette working with Seifer and his gang to fight some Dusks.

_"From what I remember," _Roxas said, _"they hate each other a lot and only fight together when they're forced to." _Sora was surprised to hear Roxas. Ever since they merged, Roxas spent most of his time asleep. But he didn't have time to respond because the next second, a Dusk knocked out Hayner, Pence, Seifer and his gang. Roxas just snapped. In doing so, he gained complete control over Sora's body and, to those who knew who he was, people could see him and everyone could hear his voice.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas shouted and threw out his arms. Oathkeeper and Oblivion immediately appeared. Roxas ran forward and attacked the Dusks. He knew their weaknesses and struck those the most. He anticipated their movements and, unlike Sora, had them gone within seconds of starting a battle with one. He avoided their attacks and Olette, the only conscious one in the group, was amazed. She'd never seen anyone fight like Roxas. When Donald and Goofy tried to follow Roxas, Riku held them back, saying,

"Roxas can handle this." Finally, all the Dusks were gone. Roxas ran over Olette and held his hand out to her as he banished Oblivion.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yeah." Olette stuttered, "Thanks but what's wrong with your voice Sora?" Only then did Roxas realize what he did. He took control of Sora and was himself. As fast as he could, Roxas faded, allowing Sora control again. He fell asleep, exhausted from taking over Sora and fighting.

"Nothing just, uh…got something stuck in it?" Sora struggled to come up with a lie but Olette didn't take notice and ran over to help her fallen friends.

_"What just happened?" _Sora asked, causing Roxas to stir.

_"Before I joined you, Riku and DiZ had me trapped in a virtual Twilight Town where Hayner, Pence and Olette were my best friends and I lived a normal life. I know it wasn't real but I still consider them friends. Now if you'll let me go, I'm exhausted." _

_"Knock yourself out."_

"Sora?" Sora snapped back to reality as a now conscious Pence waved his hand in Sora's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah don't worry." Sora replied.

"What are you doing here?" Hayner asked.

"The usual." Sora put his hands behind his head as he continued, "Fighting monsters and going on a quest."

"Who're you?" Olette asked Riku.

"Riku."

"So you're the guy Sora's been looking for." Olette smiled.

"Yeah." Riku answered.

"You need any help fighting the monsters?" Hayner asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Sora answered. Hayner grabbed the Struggle Bats that had fallen on the ground with the friends and the group took off, looking for Nobodies.

* * *

Kairi was still staring at the picture when she heard a noise outside.

"You-Mickey?" Kairi called. Mickey came out of the cockpit and asked,

"What is it, Kairi?" Just then, they heard the noise again. Mickey threw out his arms, summoning both the Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker. "Here." Mickey said as he gave Kairi Star Seeker and the duo ran out to find some Dusks. Mickey leapt out and had the Dusks gone by the time Kairi exited the ship.

"Kairi! You-Mickey!" Came a very familiar voice. Kairi turned and saw Sora and the rest of the gang running over, with the edition of Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Sora!" Kairi waved. When the group arrived, Olette hugged Kairi.

"It's been too long." She smiled.

"Agreed." Kairi said.

"What's been happening?" Pence asked. Then, all three took notice of Star Seeker, which was still in Kairi's hand.

"You can wield one of those too?" Hayner asked.

"Yep, although this one isn't mine."

"Whose is it?" Olette asked.

"Mickey's." Kairi gestured to the king as he threw the Kingdom Key D into the air and banished it. Kairi handed him Star Seeker and he did the same thing.

"Wow." Olette gasped.

"Where to next, fellas?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Donald admitted.

"We didn't find the gateway thingy." Goofy added. Mickey sighed.

"Oh!" Olette suddenly said, "I almost forgot." She dug through her purse and produced a photograph. "It's for you." She said, "So you won't forget us." Kairi looked at the photo. It was of Hayner, Pence and Olette in front of the abandoned mansion.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled when the photo started shimmering.

"The gateway!" Donald cried. Sora summoned When Two Become One and held it out. A shimmering crown mark appeared below Sora and he vanished.

"Where is he?" Kairi asked, worry gripping her.

"He's alright." Donald insisted.

"He's opening the gateway." Goofy added. As soon as Goofy stopped talking, Sora reappeared and the photo appeared in Kairi's hands.

"Whoa." She whispered.

"Time to go." Sora said.

"Good luck." Pence smiled.

"See you soon." Olette added.

"Come back anytime." Hayner insisted.

"We will." Kairi smiled as the group headed back onto the Gummi Ship.

"Where to next, Donald?" Mickey asked.

"Hang on," Sora said, "I want to fly."

"Really?" Donald whined.

"Come on, Donald!" Sora begged, "I've done it before."

"Fine." Donald relented and sat next to Kairi.

"We're going to Agrabah." Sora called back. Kairi smiled, shaking her head slightly and opened her sketchbook, only to freeze when she came to the picture again.

"Kairi?" Riku asked, "What's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3:The Brightest Lights

**Here it is! Chapter 3 and I'm so happy with this one! Also, I got my first review! Thanks so much to NotInsanejustcrazy for their encouragement! Oh and for those of you who read the last chapter first, I made a mistake. They're going to Agrabah not the Land of the Dragons. Sorry but in my defense, I'm making this story up ahead of time so yeah. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi tried to form words but none came. Instead she just passed the sketchbook to Riku and let him have a look for himself. At first, Riku's face was one of confusion when he saw the picture but it slowly melted away.

"This is Xion." He said, looking up at Kairi.

"You know her?" Kairi gasped.

"I did." Riku admitted, "She was a Replica created from Sora's memories of you but she also held his memories _of _you."

"You mean…" She couldn't even say it. Riku nodded,

"Sora forgot about you for a little bit but you weren't gone forever. He remembered you all on his own." Kairi leaned back in her seat.

_Sora forgot about me. _She kept repeating it in her head when Riku sighed,

"She was also Roxas' best friend and she had to give up her existence in order for Sora to wake up."

"Wake up?" Kairi asked.

"He was asleep for a year. The same year you forgot about him." Riku explained. Kairi nodded. She remembered losing her memories of Sora. It was almost painful but she knew she would remember no matter what.

_"I'm sorry." _Namine said.

_"What?"_

_"I said I'm sorry. It's my fault Sora was asleep for a year and forgot about you."_

_"How?"_

_"I have control over Sora's memories and those tied to his heart. The Organization forced me to make Sora forget about you and replace you with me. They wanted Sora to join them. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want you to hate me." _Namine began crying and Kairi felt immediate sadness wash over her. Her Nobody had been tortured in ways nobody should. She was forced to rearrange her Somebody's best friend and secret crush's memories and those who knew him or be tortured or who knows what. Kairi was almost glad Namine rearranged Sora's memories. She cared about her and didn't want to know she's been hurt in any way.

_"I forgive you." _Kairi called.

_"What?"_

_"I forgive you, Namine. You were forced to. Otherwise you might have suffered something much worse. You're a part of me and I wouldn't be able to stand knowing you were hurt like that. You're my sister, Namine. But why does Xion look like me at 14?"_

_"Because she was created from Sora's memories of you, she took on your physical form but sometimes she took on Sora or Roxas' form and had to hide her face. It's my fault she was destroyed. If…if I had known that she had Sora's memories sooner, I could've…"_

_"Stop." _Kairi immediately said, _"It isn't your fault. You didn't know and there was nothing you could've done, Namine. Xion's alright inside Sora. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." _Namine smiled a little. She almost believed Kairi. Almost.

"We're here!" Sora called back, shaking Kairi from her conversation with Namine. She had tuned completely out.

"Kairi?" Donald asked, "Are you alright?" Kairi smiled,

"Yes Donald, I'm fine." As Donald turned to leave, Kairi called, "Hey Donald! I was wondering, uh…if you could use your magic so I would blend in wherever we go cause I have a feeling this," She gestured to her mini dress, "isn't going to help me blend in in most worlds." Donald nodded,

"Good point." He waved his wand and magic soared around Kairi. It vanished seconds later, her still wearing her mini dress. "Just step outside and your clothes'll change." Donald explained. Kairi nodded and followed the group out. As soon as she stepped outside, her dress changed into a simple, soft pink dress, simple flats and a matching head scarf.

"Wow." Kairi gasped, "This is amazing, Donald! Thank you." Donald blushed,

"No problem."

"Come on!" Sora waved, "I want to see Aladdin and Jasmine."

"This is Jas' home world?" Kairi gasped. Sora nodded. Kairi smiled, "Well, let's go!" The group ran off when Soldier Heartless appeared.

"Really?" Sora groaned as When Two Become One appeared in his right hand, "I've been here how many times and they _still _have Heartless problems?"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Riku called as he shot a Dark Firaga at the nearest Soldier. Mickey summoned Star Seeker and passed it to Kairi.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled, "Blizzara!" The spell hit almost all the Soldiers, freezing them to an effect of stunning them.

"Nice one Kairi!" Goofy called as he crashed the frozen Heartless. Kairi smiled and continued calling off spells, magic seeming to be her stronger suit. Sora saw a Soldier making its way towards Kairi and immediately cried,

"Firaga!" The Soldier ended up burning, releasing the heart.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi cried, not taking her eyes off the Heartless. Donald jumped in the air, avoiding Heartless and cast a Thundaga, affectedly releasing more hearts. Goody charged at every Heartless he saw, staying back when he heard a spell. Mickey was flipping, avoiding Heartless and causing them to crash into each other, stunned long enough for Kairi to call out a spell. Finally, they were all gone.

"Well that we could've done without." Sora muttered. Nobody heard him except Roxas, who shouted,

_"You think!" _Sora leaned to the side. He and Roxas got along but whenever he shouted, he always pierced Sora's ears.

"Come on!" Kairi said, suddenly worried about Jasmine.

_If there are Heartless here, _she thought, _then someone must have Jas! _Kairi ran ahead of the others, confident she knew the way and she did. Surprising all of them, Kairi found a shortcut to the Palace. They entered the courtyard to find Saix holding Jasmine while Bandits and Wizards held Aladdin, Carpet, Iago and Abu back along with all the guards and Saix warning,

"Call the Genie and the princess loses her heart." Kairi heard this and ran forward, shouting,

"Let her go, Saix!" Saix laughed,

"Well, well, well, Princess Kairi has returned to defend her fellow princess. How sweet." Kairi growled. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mickey were behind Kairi in a minute.

"You won't get away, Saix!" Sora shouted.

"Yes I will." Saix smiled and waved his hand. All sorts of Heartless showed up and began to attack. Kairi reacted instantly, shooting off an Aero spell, both protecting herself and shooting the Heartless away. The battle lasted awhile when Kairi had an idea. It came from Namine, who whispered,

_"You're heart's made of pure light, Kairi. Why not use it? I'll help you out, I promise." _Kairi nodded in agreement and flipped behind the Bandits holding Aladdin and his party.

"I'll get you out of here." She whispered.

"No." Aladdin answered sharply, "Save Jasmine. She matters more."

"But…"

"Go!" Kairi nodded and ran back into the center of battle. She knocked out a Bandit and then spread out her arms, asking,

_"You ready Namine?"_

_"Always." _Came the unhesitant answer. Kairi jumped into the air and thought at the same instant Namine cried,

_Light! _Bright white light flew off of Kairi as the fighting stopped. Kairi's light shot down every Heartless and even zapped Saix. But that wasn't what stopped the fighting. What stopped the fighting was that everyone who knew Namine saw half Kairi and half Namine during the light attack. They wore the same dress but they could clearly see half of Kairi's face and hair and half of Namine's face and hair. They were shocked even though they shouldn't have been. Namine was Kairi's Nobody and when she merged with Kairi, she became whole. That meant she had a heart too. A heart made purely out of light exactly like her Somebody. Saix cried out as the light beams hit him and he stared at Kairi/Namine in shock. Never before had a princess fought back. Kairi/Namine sunk to the ground and glared up at Saix, not winded at all.

"Come on!" Mickey muttered, "Where are ya?"

"Who?" Riku asked. Just then a Dark Corridor opened and Mickey cried,

"He's here!" The person who stepped through shocked Saix the most. The person wore an Organization XIII cloak and yet his eyes told another story. Unlike the last time Saix saw him; his eyes were a bright green.

"Vexen!" Sora cried in shock. The man shook his head.

"No, not Vexen. Not even the real one." Before he could elaborate, Saix attacked him.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Saix demanded.

"Following my master's orders!" The man shouted and unleashed magic on Saix. Saix fell back against the wall across the courtyard. "I know who you truly are!" The man continued, "And you won't win…Isa." Saix sat up, eyes wide. The man held up his shield to unleash another attack when Saix got up and formed a Dark Corridor.

"We will meet again." He said, backing up into darkness. The man shook his head and helped Jasmine up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jasmine nodded,

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Sora said, crossing his arms having already banished When Two Become One. The man nodded,

"You deserve an explanation. I am Even Replica 13, the first successful Replica made by my master since he was reborn."

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's like with Axel." Riku explained. 13 nodded,

"My master ordered me to find Princess Jasmine of Heart and protect her at any cost. He also wishes me to inform you that your orders are being fulfilled as scheduled, King Mickey." Mickey nodded.

"I don't need protection." Jasmine insisted.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you don't know what Xehanort has planned and he could come after you at any moment." 13 explained, "You need protection." Jasmine sighed and relented. Then, she saw Kairi and ran over to her friend, hugging her. They grew close in Hollow Bastion.

"Kairi!" Jasmine cried, "I haven't seen you in years. Look at you!" Kairi blushed,

"I missed you too, Jas. And I can wield a Keyblade now!" Jasmine gasped,

"That's amazing! At least you don't need a protector." Kairi chuckled,

"I actually have 5." Jasmine laughed and then noticed the glum look on Aladdin's face. She smiled,

"Go find him." Aladdin looked up.

"Really?" He asked. Jasmine nodded. "Thanks Jasmine." Aladdin hugged his fiancé tightly.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to find my father." Aladdin explained.

"That's great, Aladdin!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Need any help?" Donald asked. Aladdin laughed,

"Why not? Genie!" Within seconds, Genie was there.

"Hey how're you-! Sora! Donald! Goofy! Who're you?" Genie said all at once after hugging the trio of adventurers.

"I'm Mickey and these are my pals, Riku and Kairi." Mickey introduced.

"Nice to meet ya! Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine! So Al, did 'ya change your mind about letting me come?" Aladdin laughed,

"No Genie. I need you to stay with Kairi and…uh?"

"Call me 13." 13 said. Aladdin nodded,

"13 to protect Jasmine. Please Genie." Genie sighed,

"Not my usual style but why not give it a shot?"

"Thanks Genie! Come on Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey. Hop on!" Aladdin smiled, climbing on Carpet. The group followed and Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Riku, Mickey, Iago and Abu all flew away. Kairi whispered,

"Be careful." As the carpet disappeared into the sinking desert sun.


	4. Chapter 4:The King of Thieves

**Okay, I'm thrilled! I've reached 116 readers! Thank you all so much for everything! I didn't get another review but I'm placing that aside for now. I've been working on this story in my head for a while so I hope I can remember all of it. I've also been a tiny bit distracted by stories.**

**Roxas: A tiny bit? You've been reading them for days!**

**Me: Only to get inspiration for the storyline! I don't own the games so I'm improvising with reading stories.**

**Roxas: Yeah right! Just start the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, sheesh. Ranting done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora stared at the endless desert. At least, it felt endless. When they'd left it had been light out. Now the sun was setting!

"So how'd you find him?" Sora asked.

"There's a staff in the treasury that receptacle of a powerful oracle. The Forty Thieves tried to steal it during mine and Jasmine's wedding.

"You're getting married?!" Donald interrupted.

"That's great Aladdin!" Goofy smiled. Aladdin blushed,

"Thanks. Anyway, I asked the oracle about my father and it told me he was trapped in the Forty Thieves' world. I was going to leave to rescue him when that guy in the cloak showed up and created the Heartless. He would've escaped with Jasmine if it weren't for you guys."

"Thanks." Riku said, "So how is he going to know you're his son?"

"With this." Aladdin pulled out a dagger. "My father left it for me when he left my mother. This is the only thing I have left of him."

"We'll find him Aladdin." Mickey smiled, "I just know it." Aladdin looked at the mouse through his drooping hair.

"Thanks Mickey." Just then, Iago cried out,

"We're here! We're here! We're here!"

"We get it Iago." Donald said, "What is this place?"

"The Forty Thieves' hideout, Mount Sesame." Aladdin explained.

"Let's go save your dad, Aladdin!" Sora cried and jumped off Carpet.

"Be quiet Sora." Riku warned as the group snuck in. Sora nodded and the entire group hid above the thieves as they were talking.

"There you are, Cassim!" a gruff man with a knuckleduster on his hand said.

"What is it now, Sa'luk?" the man called Cassim asked the gruff man.

"You're plan to raid Agrabah failed! Now we don't even have the seer to find the hand!" Sa'luk exclaimed.

"Seer?" Aladdin whispered.

"It is not my fault!" Cassim cried.

"Yes it is! And now you must die!" Just then, Aladdin jumped on top of Sa'luk and Sora, Donald and Goofy followed him, pointing their weapons at the thief. Riku had tried to get them to stay but they didn't listen.

"Why do I bother?" He muttered as he summoned Way to the Dawn and followed the group.

"Go!" Aladdin shouted at Cassim, "We'll hold them off." Cassim didn't move causing Aladdin to cry, "I'm Aladdin! I'm your son!" Just then, Sa'luk flipped Aladdin onto his back causing the dagger to fly out and land in Cassim's hands. Cassim stared at it for a minute and said,

"Stop." Sa'luk froze, confused and wanting to kill Aladdin. "He is my son. I gave this dagger to my wife and told her to give it to our son." Sa'luk got off Aladdin and Cassim helped his son up.

"He must be killed!" Sa'luk protested for he knew Cassim would let his son go. "He knows where we are and he has to be killed!" The other thieves shouted out cheers of agreement.

"Go ahead and kill them." Cassim said, "Or, they could do the Challenge." The thieves stopped closing in on the group and stared at Cassim. After silent agreements, Sa'luk stepped forward.

"I test them!" He proclaimed and the thieves cried out in agreement. Cassim prepared Aladdin a little, whispering,

"Just survive." Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Riku all took fighting stances as Sa'luk ran forward, knuckleduster drawn. Donald waved his scepter crying,

"Firaga!" The fire caught Sa'luk, distracting him long enough for Aladdin to begin fighting him. Sora charged in after, curing Aladdin and taking his own swipes at the thief. Riku smiled a little and unleashed a Dark Firaga. Goofy charged a Sa'luk, distracting him while Sora, Aladdin, Riku and Mickey fought the thief head-to-head and Donald cried out several spells, using Curaga and Aeroga the most. Suddenly, Sa'luk knocked the Keyblade wielders back and tackled Aladdin off the side of the cliff.

"Aladdin!" The group shouted and ran over only to find Aladdin using his dagger to keep himself up and Sa'luk gone. Cassim helped his son up and all Thirty-Nine thieves surrounded him, telling him he's now number Forty. Aladdin politely thanked them as Cassim led him, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Iago, Abu and Carpet towards an area the other thieves didn't enter.

"I can't believe it." Cassim smiled, "I find my son and lose my archenemy in one night." Then, Cassim opened a secret door and told the group the story of the Hand of Midas. Once he finished, Aladdin and the group convinced him to come back to Agrabah to see his son's wedding, and it took a lot of convincing to get him to agree. "But we take horses." Was Cassim's compromise. So that night, Aladdin and Cassim rode on horses while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mickey sat on Carpet with Abu while Iago was flying.

"So, uh, why didn't you ever come back?" Goofy asked the King of Thieves.

"I wanted to give Aladdin's mother and Aladdin a better life and I promised myself I wouldn't come back until I had the Hand."

"But all she wanted was for you to come back." Aladdin said, "She didn't care about money, all she wanted was you." Cassim looked at his son for a moment and was silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the group arrived at the gates to Agrabah and were greeted by Genie who came crying,

"Al! You're back and this must be-! Step away from the boy!" Genie then made himself several weapons, all pointed at Cassim.

"Genie no!" Aladdin cried.

"This is his father!" Donald shouted.

"Wha-!" Genie cried and whispered to the rest of the group, "Are you crazy?! Do you know who this is?" For emphasis, he pulled a wanted poster in front of Cassim's head showing him as the King of Thieves.

"Genie, he's my father." Aladdin said.

"Is there a problem?" Cassim asked.

"Nope." Sora smiled, sticking his hands behind his head, "Genie was just about to help you fit in, right?" Genie sighed and did so, pulling off a musical number that only included Aladdin and Cassim. "Carpet," Sora said, "Can you go get Kairi?" Carpet saluted.

_"Good luck, Sora, but never forget. I will always protect you. "_

_"What?" _Sora asked. The voice sounded like Roxas.

_"That…that wasn't me Sora." _Roxas answered. He had suddenly felt a presence next to him and heard what the presence said but when he looked there was nobody there.

_"Then…who was it?" _Sora asked. Just then, Carpet could be seen with Kairi on him when suddenly Carpet started to shimmer and Kairi with him.

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi!" Sora immediately summoned When Two Become One and the shimmering crown appeared in the ground. Wind blew up around Sora and when he opened his eyes, he saw a beam of light fly off Kairi and Carpet and form the Keyhole. Sora held out the Keyblade and opened the Gateway. Once it was opened, Kairi and Carpet flew back down. "Time to go." Sora said, turning and seeing Cassim dressed normally and standing next to Genie and Aladdin.

"See you soon Sora." Aladdin waved, "And, thanks for everything." Sora smiled,

"No problem." The group ran back towards the Gummi Ship and as soon as they entered, Kairi was once again wearing her mini dress. "That was weird." Sora muttered, rubbing his head.

"What?" Kairi asked, walking up behind the Keyblade wielder.

"Nothing." Sora quickly answered.

"Sora." Kairi gave Sora her "I know you're lying so tell me the truth" look. Sora sighed,

"When Carpet left, I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Roxas but it wasn't."

"How do you know?" Riku asked as he walked up next to his best friend. Sora turned to him and said,

"Roxas told me himself." Riku nodded and thought about it before saying,

"Maybe there's another presence in you." Sora shrugged,

"I don't know."

"You guys ready?" Donald called back.

"Why can't I drive this time?" Sora asked.

"Because we're taking turns and I have a feeling you'll crash again if I let you drive!" Donald retorted.

"You crashed the Gummi Ship?" Riku asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Twice!" Donald called.

"Hey!" Sora cried, "I thought we weren't gonna talk about that!" Donald, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy all laughed at Sora before sitting in their seats.

"We're going to Land of the Dragons!" Donald called back as the Gummi Ship lifted off. Kairi pulled out her sketchbook and stared at the new drawing. It showed Xion, Axel and Roxas sitting on the paopu tree on Destiny Islands.

_"Wow Namine." _Kairi smiled, _"You really want to bring Xion back." _

_"Yeah." _Namine answered, _"I think she deserves her own life." _Kairi smiled at Namine's generosity. She was almost positive she had the best Nobody ever.

_"Don't count on it!" _A voice called, _"I just might be better."_

_"Roxas!" _Namine shouted, _"Why don't you sleep or something?" _

_"Cause I don't want to miss any more stories about Sora from Donald or anyone else!"_

"Stop all the talking." Sora muttered in his sleep causing Kairi to laugh even though nobody else understood.


	5. Chapter 5:Mysterious Rescuer

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy. First off, I am in Science Olympiad and we are going to State! But that also means I'm spending most of my time studying but I do have some free time like now. I've updated my Star Wars story and if you like my Once Upon a Time stories I will update sometime this week, I hope. Now onto this story's matters. I got 254 readers! Thank you everyone! I also have to thank my reviewers/favorites/followers. Thank you NotInsanejustcrazy, AquaTitaniaMiyuki and Dracula X for their support! I would also like to thank HopeAtDawn for their help and support and pushing me to update. (I really need more of that) Also, in this chapter, Kairi wears a dress similar to the dress Mulan wears at the end of her first movie in the city so imagine her in that. This chapter I love mostly because of a certain surprise.**

**Mysterious Figure: Do you mean my appearance?**

**Me: Yes even though it's very brief.**

**Mysterious Figure: Aww.**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi stared at the many drawings of Xion and two ideas came to her. Quickly, she turned the page and began drawing a face. Her hands flew around the page as she made the face look lifelike and began to draw half of the hair a short red. It was the left side. She then drew half of a black choker on the neck of the left side and half of an outfit. She then moved to the right side with the black pencil. She drew short black hair and half of a cloak. An Organization cloak. She finally picked up a sapphire blue pencil and drew both girls' eyes. When she finished,she immediately turned to a fresh piece in the sketchbook and started drawing another face. The left half once again had a girl with red hair but this time her hair was shoulder-length and her outfit was pink and had no chocker. The right side, however, had long blonde hair that draped the girl's shoulder and the girl wore a simple white outfit. The eyes, however, were still sapphire blue and identical. When she finished, Kairi finally let Namine look.

_"Well?" _Kairi asked.

_"It's…it's beautiful." _Namine gasped, _"You combined yours and Xion's faces and yours and mine perfectly. Are you sure you have no art talent at all?"_

_"I have a feeling it mostly comes from you." _Kairi said.

_"No way." _Namine insisted, _"If you can make a good luck charm out of Thalassa shells then you _are _artistic._

_"Thanks Namine."_ Kairi blushed and stared at the cabin walls. Mickey had insisted that she have her own room so if she did collapse again, she wouldn't fall out of the Gummi Ship. Kairi began wondering what the Land of Dragons was like when Donald shouted,

"We're here!" Kairi quickly put her sketchbook down and followed the boys out onto a snowy mountain. As soon as she stepped outside, her dress transformed into a black kimono with soft pink sleeves, a dark pink strap tying it and a white bottom. Kairi looked around and asked,

"What or who are we looking for?" Sora vaguely answered,

"Soldiers."

"That narrows it down a lot." Riku muttered sarcastically.

"You mean like them?" Kairi asked as she pointed towards the bottom of the mountain. The entire group ran over and smiled when they saw a woman, four men and a carriage pulled by a black horse walking below them.

"That's them!" Sora smiled and then ran down the small hill, Donald and Goofy following, crying, "Mulan! Shang! Yao, Ling, Chien Po!" The entire group turned when they heard their names and they all smiled.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mulan cried and waved. Sighing, Riku followed Sora, Donald and Goofy with Kairi and Mickey. "How are you?" Mulan asked as the entire group ran over, "And who are your friends?" Sora smiled,

"We're good and this is Kairi, Riku and Ki-Mickey." Shang stepped forward and as he did, Kairi noticed that he wore a necklace like Mulan's. His was black with a spot of white while hers was white with a spot of black and the necklaces looked as if they were made to fit together.

"You are the Riku who warned the Emperor?" Shang asked. Riku nodded,

"Sorry for beating you but you stepped in my way." Before Shang could retaliate, Kairi said,

"Why are you wearing almost identical necklaces?" Mulan and Shang both looked at their necklaces and the world travelers before Shang stuttered,

"We-well th-the Em-Emperor g-gave them to us saying we're uh Yin and Yang."

"What are Yin and Yang?" Mickey asked.

"They're the symbol of the balance of well, everything." Mulan explained, "Opposites, good and bad,"

"Darkness and light." Riku interrupted, his hand over his heart. Everyone stared at him until he snapped back to reality, saying, "You're Yin and Yang."

"Yes, at least to the Emperor we are." Mulan said.

"We're getting married." Shang explained. Before there could be any congratulations, he turned back and called, "If you want to join us, we must hurry." The travelers looked at Mulan, who looked down at her feet.

"So uh, what's going on?" Goofy asked.

"We're taking the Emperor's daughters to the city of Qui Gong so they can marry princes." Mulan explained as she led the group over to the soldiers. Kairi froze,

"You mean it's a…an _arranged marriage_?"

"Yes." Mulan answered. Kairi shared looks with the other travelers when suddenly there was a rumbling. They turned and saw a Storm Rider Heartless along with several Air Pirate Heartless had appeared. The travelers and Mulan ran forward. "Stay back and protect the princesses!" Mulan shouted as she unsheathed her sword and the Keyblades appeared.

"Ready?" Sora asked. When everyone nodded, the group ran forward as one. Goofy immediately threw his shield at an Air Pirate and Donald cast Stopaga while the Keyblade wielders and Mulan charged the Storm Rider. Sora knew where the Heartless' weaknesses were and attacked those the most causing Riku to cry ,

"You've fought this thing before?" Sora nodded,

"I've been here twice and ran into this thing maybe once."

"We could use a little help here!" Donald shouted.

"I'm coming fellas!" Mickey called and quickly used his Limit Break, Holy, to quickly destroy the Air Pirates.

"Thanks Mickey." Donald smiled as they ran to help the others. Riku cast Dark Firaga at the same instant Kairi cast Blizzara and Sora used a Summon Gem to summon Genie as Mickey, Goofy and Donald all unleashed their most powerful attacks and Mulan hit the Storm Rider with everything she had. The Storm Rider disappeared into a cloud of darkness, releasing its heart.

"Well that's done." Riku sighed.

"Yep." Sora agreed and the travelers joined the soldiers as they began to continue their journey. Minutes after they started, Kairi felt dizzy.

_No no no. _She thought, _I can fight this. I _will _fight this! _But no longer after she finished that thought did she collapse to the ground, still conscious and screaming. Nobody went near her for she screamed at anyone who came close. Kairi felt Namine lose consciousness and screamed, _"Namine!" _Only seconds later did Kairi herself follow into a pit of blurry images.

"Kairi!" Sora cried when she fell unconscious yet again.

"Can we put her with the princesses?" Riku asked. Shang nodded so Sora, Mulan and Riku all lifted Kairi into the carriage.

"I'm sorry, princesses, but this girl has fallen unconscious." Mulan explained. All the princesses had jet black hair and kind brown eyes. They also all wore black and held a fan, covering their mouths.

"Oh dear." The princess holding an orange fan gasped, "We'll take care of her."

"Thank you." Mulan smiled and as soon as Kairi was settled, the journey continued.

* * *

"_Kairi?" _Namine called, _"Kairi?"_

"_Ugh…" _Kairi groaned, still unconscious.

"_Kairi you have to wake up!" _Namine cried, _"Wake up!" _Kairi's eyes snapped open. _"Thank you." _Namine huffed. Kairi looked up and saw the three princesses above her, each wearing a different color kimono. One wore blue, another pink and the last orange.

"Are you alright?" The one in pink asked.

"Y-yes." Kairi answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ting-Ting and these are my sisters, Mei and Su." The one in blue, Ting-Ting, introduced. Mei, who wore pink, and Su, who wore orange, smiled at Kairi and waited for her to introduce herself.

"I'm…I'm…" Kairi debated whether to introduce herself as Kairi or as Princess Kairi of Heart. Finally, she said, "Kairi."

"Are you a princess too?" Mei asked.

"I'm actually a Princess of Heart." Kairi smiled.

"What's that?" Su asked.

"Well, we're maidens with hearts purely made out of light." Kairi explained. The princesses gasped and began asking her questions. Kairi smiled and answered each one, growing close with the Chinese maidens.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside.

"Must be a Heartless." Kairi muttered and, before anyone could stop her, walked out of the carriage. "Mick-!" Kairi never called out his name for a Neoshadow knocked her into the snow. Namine lost consciousness on contact and Kairi was quickly slipping when, from far away, a voice reached Kairi, screaming,

"_Kairi! Get up or they'll get you!"_

"_I…c-can't. I'm…to-too weak." _Kairi said.

"_No you're not! You're strong! You _can _fight them!"_

"_I…can't. I'm lo-losing consciousness qu-quickly."_

"_Then, _I'll _fight for you." _Mickey turned than andwatched as a light surrounded Kairi…..and someone else stood up.

* * *

**Mysterious Figure: Who do you think I am?**


	6. Chapter 6:Dragon of Unity

**Well how about that? Only a short wait! Okay thanks to my 383 readers and to NotInsanejustcrazy, delphingirl689 and mikichara12 for reviewing/following/favoring. Now I only received two guesses about our Mysterious Figure and they sadly weren't correct.**

**Mickey: That's too bad because me and that Figure sure are close pals.**

**Me: Geez Mickey way to spoil!**

**Mickey: I didn't spoil because I've got three missing pals!**

**Me: Yeah but only one of them can connect to Kairi!**

**Mickey: Oh. My bad. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

It took only a moment for the figure that was once Kairi to come to its senses. The figure was clad in blue, silver and black armor and held a matching Keyblade. The figure looked at the Neoshadows surrounding it and immediately cast Aeroga, a spell that Kairi had yet to cast. The figure quickly moved and dodged the Heartless and had no problems attacking them. She, for it was obvious by the way the armor fit, slipped into a Command Style that Mickey had only seen the few times he'd fought alongside her. She cast Reflect several times without tiring, a feat Mickey had only seen by one person. The figure continued to attack the Neoshadows, mostly using magic, until each one was gone. The figure stopped, took a deep breath and reached up a hand to remove her helmet, only to reveal short blue hair, sapphire eyes that seemed identical to Kairi's, Namine's and Xion's eyes and a smile that Mickey hasn't seen for a long time. Before he could call out her name, a light surrounded the figure and her image faded to Kairi, who fell into the snow.

"Kairi!" Mickey cried and ran over to his friend. She was moaning, like she was in pain. Quickly, Mickey cast Aeroga around her and tried to get her into the carriage.

"Here let me help." Mei said and grabbed Kairi's arms, pulling the sleeping Princess of Heart into safety.

* * *

Kairi was falling through darkness; the blurry images have long since disappeared. She was almost frustrated because she knew the images were from her past and it felt like she wasn't trying hard enough to remember her old life.

_"Don't blame yourself Kairi." _A voice said. It was familiar and comforting to Kairi but she couldn't place it among her memories. _"Memories are connected to the heart and the mind. They are never gone completely and can always be awakened." _

"Who are you?" Kairi called.

_"An old friend."_

"That doesn't help." Kairi answered.

_"I was a light that protected you from darkness when you were very young. You trusted me, a complete stranger, to save you and to stand by you."_

"Please." Kairi begged, "I need to know more about my past. Where I come from. Who I am."

_"You know all that you need to know now and when the time comes the rest of your memories will awaken. The lost ones."_

"Can you at least help me out of here?"

_"I can lead you to the light…..and I will."_

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to find Ting-Ting, Mei and Su above her, worry written all over their faces.

"Kairi!" Su cried.

"We were worried sick!" Mei added.

"Please don't scare us like that again!" Ting-Ting begged. Kairi laughed when she heard,

_"Because you need my help, I will give you the ability to cast third level spells. Use this gift well."_ Kairi blinked and didn't notice as a light, a pure heart, came out of her back and into a dark corridor, into the Realm of Darkness. Kairi blinked and the feeling that a warmth left her faded.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"20 miles away from Qui Gong." Mei said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"She's in love with Yao." Su answered. Just then, the carriage stopped. The princesses all went out to find Mulan, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Mickey sitting at a campfire while Yao, Ling and Chien Po stood off to one side and Shang was, presumably in his tent. Kairi smiled and went to the campfire and sat next to Sora.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped and hugged her. Kairi laughed,

"Sora I've been conscious for a while now." Sora blushed,

"Sorry."

"Hey," Donald suddenly said, "where's Mushu?"

"Did someone say my name?" A red dragon came out from behind Mulan's log along with a cricket. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu smiled, "When did you guys get here?"

"Uh…hours ago?" Goofy answered.

"I missed you guys arriving?" Mushu gasped. "Now who are you three?" He asked, referring to Riku, Kairi and Mickey.

"They're Kairi, Riku and Mickey." Sora introduced. Just then, Mulan said,

"Mushu, where have you been all day?"

"Oh uh nowhere." Mushu lied. Kairi rolled her eyes and stared up at the stars when Namine said,

_"Do you mind if I fall asleep? I'm exhausted." _The truth was Namine was curious to why Roxas was always asleep and she had a feeling it involved Xion in some way.

_"Sure. I'll wake you up when something happens."_

_"Thanks." _Namine smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Namine opened her eyes only to find herself on the Twilight Town Station Clock Tower.

"Why am I here?" Namine asked aloud and then noticed she could see herself. Inside Kairi's head, all she could see was what Kairi saw and hear her thoughts, even if they weren't directed to Namine. Namine walked around the corner and froze. Sitting on the clock tower's edge were two people. One was a girl with jet black hair and sapphire eyes, wearing an Organization uniform. The other was a boy with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing an outfit similar to what Roxas wore in the virtual Twilight Town. He wore a half white and half black jacket with a red pleated collar, a grey vest, a high neck black shirt with armor on the shirt, grey, black and white pants, a black and white checkered wristband, two criss-crossing straps with an upside down Nobody symbol on them and armored street shoes. One of his hands was behind his head while another held a sea-salt ice cream bar as he talked to the girl, who also had an ice cream. "Xion?" Namine gasped. The girl turned and smiled,

"Namine." Namine walked over and sat next to Xion, still shocked about the boy looking so much like Roxas and yet he resembled Sora as well.

"Who are you?" Namine asked. The boy smiled and held out his free hand to the Nobody, saying,

"I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven." Namine shook Ven's hand.

"Ven was just telling me how he got here in the first place." Xion explained.

"I'm in Sora's heart so I come here instead of just sleeping all day." Ven explained.

"Sounds like someone I know." Namine muttered.

"I heard that!" A voice identical to Ven's called. Roxas appeared, wearing the Organization uniform and holding two sea-salt ice creams. Namine and Xion's heads went from Ven to Roxas and back. The two were identical and the only difference was their clothes.

"Whoa." Xion gasped, "I've never seen both of you at the same time."

"Neither have we." Roxas said as he gave Namine an ice cream and sat next to Ven. "Roxas."

"Ventus. Call me Ven." Roxas nodded and an uneasy silence fell between the four.

"So this is why you're asleep all the time." Namine smirked at Roxas. Roxas smiled,

"Yep. I'm here hanging out with Xion."

"Axel used to come by." Xion whispered. Namine slipped her arm across the memory being's shoulder and comforted her.

"Do you guys want to know why I'm even in Sora's heart?" Ven asked, trying to lighten the mood. When everyone nodded, he began. "I was training under Master Xeahanort…"

* * *

By the time Ven finished, all of their mouths' hung open. Ven chuckled,

"My story's that depressing huh?"

"No." Roxas said, "Just…shocking that after everything you've been through, you're still strong and willing to fight." Ven smiled,

"I risked destroying my own heart in order to save my friends. I think that shows how much I'm willing to fight for what's right."

"You are so much like Sora." Roxas muttered. Ven chuckled,

"I know." He placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and continued when the Nobody looked up, "But I'm like you too Roxas. And not just with how I look. You were willing to fight Xemnas in order to get Xion back. You were determined to find Sora even though everyone told you not to. You went through the same memory meltdown like me." Roxas and Ven laughed while Xion and Namine smiled. "You had a respect for Sora the first time you saw him and you trusted him enough to share your memories and feelings with him. That is how you are like me Roxas. While Sora's cheerful, kind and very excited, you're strong, determined and willing to face death head on if it means those you care about will live and _those _are some great qualities Roxas." Roxas smiled,

"Thanks Ven."

"And you also owe your heart to me." Ven smiled.

"What?" The three others' cried. Ven nodded,

"You each had a heart. Roxas: you owe your heart to me. When Sora released his heart, mine followed and half went to you while half stayed with Sora. Namine: Kairi gave you a part of her heart unknowingly because her heart felt your creation and gave you a part of it. A part of your Somebody. Xion: Namine gave you you're heart. When you were created, Namine unknowingly released a part of Kairi's heart giving it to you." The three stared at each other when Namine began to fade.

"Namine!" Xion gasped. Namine smiled,

"It's only Kairi." She waved goodbye and woke up.

* * *

Kairi stared off the bridge where Sora, Shang and Riku had fallen. She woken up Namine so she could see what happened.

"No…" She whispered, "No…" The princesses had decided to go into a village with Yao, Ling and Chien Po and Kairi, Sora, Riku and Mulan had followed. When a Heartless arrived, Sora was struck down and Roxas had taken over briefly before falling asleep and after, Kairi heard Mushu talking to the cricket and made him confess to Mulan that he was messing with her and Shang's relationship. When Mulan tried to make up with Shang, another Heartless arrived and in the end, Shang, Sora and Riku fell off the bridge.

"Come on." Mulan said, pushing the princesses back into the carriage, "I won't let you marry the princes so I'll marry one." Mulan didn't leave any room for protesting and soon they were off.

"Psst. Kairi!" Kairi turned and saw Mushu peeking into the window.

"What Mushu?" Kairi whispered.

"I have a plan to stop Mulan."

"Well? Tell me!" Mushu quickly whispered his plan and Kairi swiftly agreed.

* * *

As the group arrived in Qui Gong, Kairi, Mushu and the cricket cut off from the group and made haste to their plans. After Mulan announced she would marry a prince, Mushu whispered,

"Now!" Kairi held out Star Seeker, which she had begged Mickey to give her, and whispered,

"Firaga." A huge fire appeared and Mushu acted like the Golden Dragon of Unity and called off Mulan's 'wedding', said the princesses could marry whoever they desire and…just then Shang, Sora and Riku ran in, alive. Shang confessed he loved Mulan and Mushu blessed their marriage. "Sora!" Kairi cried after the acting was done. Sora hugged her tightly when Riku tapped her shoulder.

"Don't I get a hug?" He smirked. Kairi smiled and hugged him too.

"You're okay." She whispered and watched as Mulan and Shang connected their necklaces, forming Yin and Yang.

_"Like Ven's jacket." _Namine whispered.

_"Huh?" _Kairi asked.

_"I'll tell you sometime." _Kairi accepted that answer and watched as Sora held out When Two Become One and vanished again. He appeared a second later and they all hugged goodbye. Kairi ran up to Mei, Su and Ting-Ting and hugged them, whispering,

"You'll always be in my heart." The princesses smiled and made the same promise before the travelers left. Kairi headed to her cabin and stayed there for a little bit, drawing every memory Namine could think of, of Xion. They were going to Neverland when Sora called Kairi up front. A message had come. Donald opened it and Cid's face appeared.

"Cid!" Sora cried.

"Hey there kids." Cid smiled, "Listen we got a problem here in Radiant Garden and-Merlin! I told you to leave my stuff alone!" There was a muffled cry in the background before Cid yelled, "I don't care if my room's a mess! Leave my dang stuff alone! And don't even think about using your dang magic! I-!" Cid's screams became quieter as Leon came on screen.

"Get here fast before Merlin accidently-" Just then, there was a bang in the background as Leon sighed and finished, "blows up the connection." Then, Leon's face vanished.

"We better get to Radiant Garden." Donald said. Kairi froze when she heard that name. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She was lucky she could hear.

"Alright then you four go there while Kairi and I go to Neverland." Mickey said.

"Uh…how?" Goofy asked.

"With this!" Mickey cried and pulled out a star shard. "See ya real soon!" He said before he grabbed Kairi's hand, activated the star shard and the two disappeared.

* * *

**Note: The thing about Namine, Roxas and Xion's hearts is my own theory. That is the way I interpret it and I hope I'm right.**


	7. Chapter 7:From One to Another

**Okay. Really quick update only because I really want to get to this one world fast. (I'm not saying which.) Anyways, thanks to Jared Reese and jubililationbella for reviewing/following/favoring. Also, thanks to the 449 readers I received! Now I really like this chapter because there's a brief Mysterious Figure.**

**Mysterious Figure: Why couldn't you have made my part longer? It's even shorter than the last one's!**

**Me: That's because the other one saved Kairi. And if I wrote your part bigger then it would be obvious who you are! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself on a beach. She was over the shock of hearing Radiant Garden and could finally move again, only to be stopped by dizziness.

"Oh sorry Kairi." Mickey said, "The first time always gives ya a headache."

"It's fine." Kairi insisted but sat down anyway. She looked around the beach when she felt Mickey's eyes on her.

"You know Kairi," Mickey said, "You sure do resemble my missing friends."

"How?" Kairi asked.

"Well, like Aqua, you're loyal, kind and unwilling to put your friends in danger. Like Ven, you're always looking on the bright side, determined and unwilling to take no you can't come for an answer. And like Terra, you're brave and will do what you can to keep your friends safe. And those are some great qualities." Kairi smiled at the Mouse King.

"Thank you Mickey." Mickey jumped,

"Hey! That's the first time ya called me Mickey without messing up!"

"I…guess it is." Kairi smiled and stood up, her dizziness now gone.

"Wow." Mickey gasped, "That's the fastest anyone's recovered from a star shard." Kairi shrugged,

"Must be a pure light thing." Mickey nodded,

"So where do we go?" Kairi thought about it and said,

"Well, the last time I was here, I was both unconscious and in Sora's heart but I do remember Sora and the others getting help from Peter Pan and Tinkerbell."

"Did someone call our names?" A voice asked. The Keyblade wielders looked up to see the flying red haired boy of Neverland and his sassy green pixie friend.

"You must be Peter." Kairi smiled, "I'm Kairi and this is Mickey. We're friends of Sora's."

"Really?" Peter gasped. "Well I'm Peter Pan and this here pixie's Tinkerbell. We'd love to show you around but we have to rescue the Lost Boys."

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"That old codfish Hook kidnapped the Lost Boys. Some of them are up there," He pointed up the hill where a Totem Pole was, "while the others are down there." He pointed to Hook's ship in the cove.

"Well we can help you." Kairi said as Mickey summoned their Keyblades.

"Really?" Peter gasped. When the travelers nodded he said, "Alright. Tink give them some dust." The pixie shook her head. "Come on Tink! There's no reason to be jealous. They're just helping us get the Lost Boys." Tink sighed and sprinkled pixie dust over Kairi and Mickey, who immediately began to float in the air because the light in their hearts was so strong. "Follow me." Peter waved as the group flew up the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gummi Ship just landed in Radiant Garden and for once, Sora wasn't worried about Kairi.

"I wonder what's going on?" Donald said.

"Last time it was Heartless getting out of hand." Sora said thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to find them and ask." Riku said. Sora nodded when they heard a,

"Heads up!" and caught sight of a shuriken flying from a hill. Just then, a familiar eighteen year old girl appeared and caught the weapon.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried. The ninja turned and smiled when she saw the travelers.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! You got Cid's message." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Sora smiled, scratching his neck with one hand as he remembered the message.

"Who're you?" Yuffie asked.

"Riku."

"Oh so _you're _the famous Riku!" Yuffie smiled. Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at Sora.

"Famous?" He asked.

"Well every time I've seen these guys, you've been missing and I was trying to find you." Sora explained. Riku smirked a little while Yuffie laughed,

"Come on. They're waiting for you at Merlin's." Yuffie led the way, with absolutely no Heartless thankfully, and they arrived at Merlin's within minutes. "Hey guys!" Yuffie cried as they entered, "Sora, Donald, Goofy and the famous Riku are here!" The group turned around. Leon cracked a smile, Aerith smiled for real and Merlin waved. Cid was nowhere to be seen.

"You're here!" Aerith smiled.

"Just in time." Leon added.

"Time?" Sora asked, "What's going on? And where are Cid, Cloud and Tifa?"

"Cid's upstairs and Cloud took off a while ago. Tifa followed him." Merlin explained.

"So what's going on?" Riku asked, not bothering names.

"The Heartless and Nobodies are getting worse." Leon explained, "We can't continue the restoration with them constantly coming in waves that could possibly destroy everything we've done."

"So you need us to get rid of them?" Goofy asked. Aerith nodded,

"That's right." Just then, red dots appeared on the computer and an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Donald cried.

"The Heartless are back!" Leon answered. Just then, Cid came down.

"I got just the thing for them!" He said, "Leon help me! The rest of ya, gather them together!" Then, he ran back upstairs. The group shared a look.

"This cannon better work better than the last." Leon muttered. "Alright, pair up and gather them in an area with the least amount of restoration." He said.

"The center!" Yuffie cried, "It's so big nobodies' tried to work on it yet!" Sora nodded,

"Let's go!" As the group ran outside, they each paired up and took a side of the Heartless. Yuffie and Sora took the right, Donald and Goofy the left and Riku and Aerith took the middle.

"Let's hope Cid's cannon works." Aerith whispered.

"Can you fight?" Riku asked. Aerith held out her hand and a staff appeared.

"Does this answer your question?" She smiled and quickly cast a powerful Blizzard spell. Riku nodded and began breaking the statues.

* * *

Sora stood to the right, Yuffie beside him.

"Ready?" He asked. It was a question for both Yuffie and Roxas.

"I'm always ready for a fight!" Yuffie smiled.

_"I'll stand by you to the end Sora." _Roxas answered. Sora smiled and held out When Two Become One, charging into an Applause attack and hitting every Shadow he could. Yuffie threw her shuriken and flipped around the Shadows before catching it in midair to throw it again. As they were closing in, Yuffie quickly teleported, confusing the Shadows enough for her to destroy them with the shuriken.

"Now that's what I call a sneak attack." She smiled and flipped away.

* * *

Donald stared at the Shadows surrounding him and quickly cast Thundaga. It took care of some of the Heartless but there were still more.

"Alright let's see how well you freeze!" Donald cried as he cast Blizzarga. "Goofy I could use some help!"

"I'm trying Donald!" Goofy cried, "The more I hit them, the faster they come back!" Donald sighed,

"I'm going to regret this. Sora! Slip into Wisdom Form and help us with these Heartless!" Sora looked at the Shadows surrounding his friends and nodded. Donald vanished as Sora slipped into Wisdom Form and fired at every Heartless he could, leaving his group to Yuffie. He continued until Aerith cried,

"Back up! I'm using a powerful Magnet spell on them!" Everyone did and the Heartless flew towards Aerith when she cast the spell. It was the most powerful Magnet spell they've ever seen. As Sora slipped out of Wisdom Form, Aerith shouted, "Now Cid!" Sora turned and saw Cid and Leon in a window at the top of Merlin's house with a cannon.

"Alright! Let's see if Shelia works!" Cid shouted. As he activated the cannon, Roxas whispered,

_"He names his cannons?" _Sora asked Yuffie, who nodded,

"He says it gives each of them some 'worth'." Sora nodded and watched as the cannon ball hit all the Shadows and they vanished. "It actually works." Yuffie smiled, "Who would've thought?" Sora shrugged and pulled out the communication device that connected him to Mickey.

"Sora!" Mickey cried.

"Hey Y-Mickey. How are things there?" Sora asked as all the travelers crowded around to see.

"Well, Hook kidnapped the Lost Boys. We rescued them from a bunch of Pirate Heartless but now…" Sora didn't hear what Mickey said because suddenly, a flash of a face, too fast for him to make out, appeared before his eyes and he felt a sudden head pounding pain.

"_Sora!" _Roxas screamed, worried as his friend collapsed. Then, as fast as the pain happened, it stopped. Sora stood up and heard Mickey scream,

"Kairi!" Before he cut the connection.

"We better go." Riku said, "They'll open the gateway for us." Sora nodded and the group headed to the Gummi Ship after saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

Kairi stared up at Hook and Peter, who were fighting on the mast.

_I have to help him! _Was her only thought as she flew up and began to fight Hook too. Peter managed to make Hook fall into the water and scream as he ran from the crocodile and flew away. As Kairi began to follow, a sudden pain came to her as a face flashed before her eyes, too fast for her to make it out. She closed her eyes and gripped her head as she vaguely heard Mickey scream,

"Kairi!" The next thing Kairi knew, she was falling towards the water before she, once again, lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8:Five of the Hurting

**Another fast update mainly because I really want to get to this one world. Alright I got a review from jubilationbella saying that Kairi is both the protagonist and a damsel in distress. Now that's only true because I am causing her a lot of pain. It's like what Ven and Roxas went through, a memory meltdown except all she gets are blurry images.**

**Kairi: Can you give me a full image yet?**

**Me: You'll get one when you get to Atlantica!**

**Kairi: And when is that?**

**Me: After the next world! Anyways, thanks to jubilationbella and DemmiXXI for reviewing/following. Also thanks to all of my 528 readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes only to see herself falling off of the Jolly Roger. She didn't understand how she could see herself outside of her body but she didn't try to, instead focusing on Peter, who was flying towards her, trying to grab her. He succeeded in grabbing her arm and being able to fly back to the land where the Lost Boys and Mickey were waiting. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief as she woke up.

"Kairi, thank goodness you're alright." Mickey breathed. Kairi smiled,

"I'm fine Mickey." Mickey chuckled when a jewel the Lost Boy Cubby was holding started to shimmer.

"Here." Mickey said, holding up Star Seeker. Kairi took the Keyblade and held it out like Sora did. A shimmering heart appeared below her and wind blew up, ruffling her hair. She opened her eyes and watched as the jewel shimmered brighter and released a line of light that formed a Keyhole. Kairi held out Star Seeker and a line flew out of it and connected to the Keyhole, unlocking the gateway. As the gateway vanished, Star Seeker vanished from Kairi's hand. "Time to go." Mickey said.

"Aww really?" Peter whined, "Can't you stay a little longer?" Kairi shook her head,

"Sorry Peter. The worlds need us and our friends." Peter sighed,

"Well, see you next time." All of the Lost Boys waved goodbye as Mickey activated the star shard.

* * *

As they landed in the Olympus Coliseum, Kairi saw Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy run up to them.

"Riku, Sor-" Just then, the head splitting pain she felt on top of the Jolly Roger's mast came back and seemed to increase as Sora got closer.

"Kairi!" Sora cried as he held her. "We need Hercules and Meg fast!" Just then, the doors to the Coliseum opened and the said people walked out.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked, "We heard a cry of-" When he saw Sora holding Kairi up as she continued to scream out he cried, "Get her inside! Phil can help." As they got the Princess of Heart inside, Sora watched as Cloud walked into the Coliseum, Tifa right behind him.

"Riku take Kairi." Sora said and ran over to the warriors who he felt should get back to Radiant Garden. As Sora talked to Cloud and Tifa, Riku led Kairi into the Coliseum's lobby where they found Phil writing on a wall.

"Hey Herc, did you figure out who was screaming?" He asked.

"You could say that." Meg said.

"What are you talking about-!" Just then, Phil turned around and smiled, "Well if it isn't two of the Junior Heroes! Where's the third?"

"We'll explain later." Donald said, "Right now you need to help Kairi!" Phil turned and saw Kairi, who was no longer screaming in pain but gripping her head tightly.

"Alright, Dr. Phil's in the house. Put the girl on the bed." He said. Riku quickly laid Kairi down and Phil walked over to her.

"Who…are you?" Kairi weakly asked.

"The name's Phil. I'm gonna take care of ya, okay?" Phil asked. Kairi nodded. "Alright now I've got two words for ya. Go. To. Sleep." Herc's eyes widened. Phil never spoke gently with anyone. Kairi must have become a soft spot. Kairi nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep so Phil could try to find the cause of her pain.

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself falling towards water. She closed her eyes as she hit the water and came up. She looked around and gasped. She was on Destiny Islands. Quickly, she swam to the shore only to discover she was 14 again.

_What's going on? _She thought, _Am I…dreaming? _She looked around and saw a figure leaning against the Paopu Tree. Quickly, she ran over, hoping it was Sora or Riku. She was shocked to find that it was neither but another boy. He looked like Roxas and was strikingly familiar to Kairi. She decided not to say anything, figuring he would break the silence first. She sat down in her usual spot and stared out at the water. Finally, curiosity proved too much and she asked,

"Who are you?" The boy turned and she realized he was _identical _to Roxas but he was like Sora as well. The only similarity between all three was their ocean blue eyes. The boy smiled,

"You don't remember me Kairi?" Even his voice was identical to Roxas'. As Kairi shook her head, she heard footfalls. Someone else was coming to the tree. She turned around, only to see two cloaked figures. The taller one, who was obviously a boy, wore a black Organization XIII cloak. The shorter one, who was obviously a girl, wore a white version of the same cloak. Both cloaks hid the figures' faces.

"Who are you?" Kairi once again asked. The boy spoke in a voice that Kairi couldn't identify,

"We are two you know but at this point in your life, we did not exist." Kairi cocked her head to the side in confusion causing the girl to say,

"At the time, when you were this age, we weren't real. We had no body, no name, no…life." Kairi nodded and turned back to the sea. The boy sat on her left side while the girl sat on her right and the four watched the sunset, Kairi feeling a strange sense of comfort and friendship from the mysterious three. Finally, Kairi stuck her hand out in front of the girl. The girl stared at Kairi's hand and then slipped her hand into the princess', saying, "Our two worlds collide." A bright light came from their tightly clasped hands but nobody moved, they all stared at the girls' hands. When the light cleared, Kairi looked up at the girl only to be met with the face of Namine.

"Namine!" Kairi cried. Namine smiled and Kairi quickly turned to the boys only to see that where the cloaked boy was now sat Roxas. "Roxas!" Kairi gasped. Roxas smiled at Kairi but she still didn't know who the other boy was when she remembered. During her time in Sora's heart, that boy was there, telling her where she was and he even taught her how to communicate with Sora and show him her only memory of her past. His name was Ven. "Ven." Kairi whispered. Ven turned to the rest of the group and smiled,

"Glad to see you remember me." Kairi chuckled and asked,

"What's going on?" Ven answered,

"You're dreaming and your subconscious is connecting to us." Kairi then noticed that she was no longer 14 but 15.

"How are you even in Sora's heart?" Kairi asked. She had asked Ven last time but he had never answered her. Ven chuckled and began his story.

* * *

When he finished, Kairi didn't look as shocked as Namine, Roxas and Xion had. Ven chuckled,

"You took that a lot better than them."

"Hey!" Roxas smiled and nudged the Keyblade wielder. The four of them shared a laugh when Kairi and Namine began to fade.

"Time to wake up." Kairi whispered as she opened her eyes.

* * *

Kairi was met with Sora's ocean blue eyes. She cried out causing Sora to stagger back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright." Kairi smiled then hesitantly asked, "What's wrong with me?" Just then, Phil walked in.

"Ah Kai! You're up." He smiled.

"Actually my name's Kai-"

"Doesn't matter." Phil interrupted, "Anyway, I couldn't find anything wrong with ya so I'm assuming it's just a passing thing." Kairi nodded.

"Does that mean Kairi can enter the games?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Two words." Phil said, "Knock. Yourself. Out." Sora smiled,

"You can partner up with Mickey."

"What about you, Riku, Donald and Goofy?" Kairi asked.

"We already enter as a group and Mickey said if you woke up in time then you two would compete together." Sora explained. Kairi nodded and took Sora's hand, which he offered to help her up. They went out to find the others waiting.

"Kairi!" Donald cried as he and Goofy hugged her in relief.

"You're okay!" Goofy cried. Kairi laughed,

"Yes I am."

"Alright, alright enough with the delays!" Phil cried upon entering, "Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku, if you four win 5 rounds then you'll compete in the finals. Mickey and Kai, if you two win 4 rounds and defeat Herc then you'll be in the finals."

"Good luck." Hercules smiled as they all took a starting position and Phil cried,

"Ready! Set! GO!"

* * *

Finally, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy defeated 5 rounds of tough Heartless and Mickey and Kairi defeated 4 rounds of different, but still just as tough, Heartless.

"Now we have to face Hercules." Mickey explained to Kairi as they walked into the arena. As they prepared for the battle, Kairi noticed that Cloud and Tifa were standing off to the sides, watching the battle.

"Ready?" Phil asked both sides. When he had two nods, he screamed, "GO!" Mickey ran forward and began to distract Hercules while Kairi cast Thundaga. They had come up with a plan ahead of time: Mickey would distract Herc while Kairi fired off spells until 1 of 2 things happened. 1. They weaken Herc enough for Kairi's light to defeat him or 2. Mickey uses his Limit Break Holy to defeat Herc at the right time. As Herc punched the ground, Kairi quickly cast Aeroga on Mickey, who had no idea how strong Herc was. Mickey turned and smiled,

"Thanks Kairi." Kairi nodded and quickly used another Aeroga on a barrel, temporarily weakening Herc.

"All together!" Kairi cried and jumped into the air and shouted, "Light!" just as Mickey slipped into Holy. With Kairi/Namine's light combining with Mickey's Limit Break, Herc fell back, defeated.

"Yeah!" Mickey cried, jumping in the air. Herc stood up and held his hand out to Kairi saying,

"Nice fight." Kairi smiled and shook the hero's hand. Herc left and Kairi and Mickey went to talk to Phil who let them into the arena with Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. As Kairi and Riku, who were leading the way, stepped into the arena, a barrier pushed the rest of their group back.

"What's going on?" Sora asked and his eyes widened as he stared at Kairi and Riku. Two lights outlined their bodies and their images faded to reveal two new people. The girl who took Kairi's place looked like her but she was older and had short blue hair. She had the same sapphire eyes as Kairi and wore a black and blue high-collared halter top, two pink intersecting belts over her chest with an upside down Nobody symbol on them, black shorts, white bell-sleeves, tan fingerless gloves, a piece of bluish armor on her sleeves, black stockings, two pieces of blue cloth draped on her hips with a white cloth tied around her waist and draped similarly and pointed, armored, silver boots with a hook on either side of them. She also held a blue, silver and black Keyblade. The boy who took Riku's place had long spiky, brown hair as opposed to Riku's straight, silver hair. He had blue eyes and wore a skin tight, black high-collared shirt, two intersecting red belts, traditional samurai pants with a gold, upside down Nobody symbol on his belt, a black wristband, armored boots and a long piece of orange, gold and black armor on his entire arm. He also held a dark brown and light blue Keyblade. Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Aqua!" They shouted. Aqua didn't move, entirely focused on the boy in front of her. Mickey's eyes were wide as he shouted out the boy's name,

"Terra!"


	9. Chapter 9:Underworld Rescue

**Woo a new chapter! And this might be the only one today! Review a lot and I'll update again tonight! Anyways, thanks to all 620 readers! Also thanks to Cloaked Memories, jubilationbella, HopeAtDawn, HeartofFryrywinde, ginnylovesharry5 and xaonrider92 for reviewing/following/favoring!**

**Phil: Alright, alright, enough with the chit-chat.**

**Me: What? Who made you in charge?**

**Phil: Me that's who and I've got two words for ya. Start. The. Stinking. Story!**

**Me: Alright sheesh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Terra didn't move and neither did Aqua. It was like all they saw was each other.

"What's going on with them?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure." Mickey said, "But I think this is Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam." Just then, Terra and Aqua ran towards each other, Keyblades raised. They locked on contact and both Aqua and Terra refused to release. Finally, Terra's strength pushed Aqua back but she immediately recovered by shooting a Shocklock called Lightbloom. Terra blocked all he could but was forced to run at Aqua and try and stop the Shocklock. Just as he reached her, she stopped and quickly cast a powerful Fire spell known as Raging Storm. Terra flew back and a small bit of darkness appeared in his hand but he quickly banished it. The battle continued with Terra trying to catch up with Aqua by going into his own Shocklock Sonic Shadow. Finally, Aqua ran towards Terra, Keyblade raised and just before they met, she cast a last minute Thundga Shot which threw Terra out of the arena and, in doing so, destroying the barrier. As Terra landed on a barrel and Aqua collapsed on her knees, Riku reappeared as well as Kairi. Where Terra's Keyblade landed now rest Way to the Dawn and where Aqua's was no laid Star Seeker. Sora looked from Riku to Kairi, not sure who to go to. "You take Kairi." Mickey said, "We'll take Riku." Sora nodded and entered the arena. As soon as he did, Mickey heard the sound of a barrier coming up. He turned and gasped as; once again, light surrounded Sora and Kairi. When the light vanished, Aqua was kneeling where Kairi was except this time she was in her armor with no helmet. Mickey gasped when he saw who stood where Sora was. It was Ven but instead of wearing his dull blue, green and gold armor, he wore an outfit similar to what Riku wore when he was possessed by Ansem. His eyes were not their usual ocean blue but yellow and he held a different Keyblade. Instead of his usual brown toned Keyblade, he held one that looked like a cross between two Kingdom Keys with a blade through the middle.

"Is that Ven?" Donald asked as he and Goofy noticed what was happening. Riku was already awake. Mickey shook his head,

"That's not Ven, fellas. That's Vanitas." Aqua woke up as if someone was shaking her and looked up at Vanitas shouting,

"Ven!" Vanitas turned and proceeded to taunt her until Aqua summoned her Keyblade and shouted, "Shut up! Give Ven back his heart!" Aqua ran up to Vanitas but at the last second curved out of the way and casting an Ice spell known as Glacier and attacking the distracted Vanitas. She slipped into her attack command Magic Hour and light shot at Vanitas from all sides. He tried to attack her but the light around her kept the darkness out. Aqua activated Spellweaver and attacked Vanitas with everything she had. As soon as she was out of it, however, Vanitas took the opportunity and attacked her.

"Aqua!" Donald cried and tried to throw her a Curaga but it couldn't get through the barrier, instead it cured Riku. Riku stood up and stared as Aqua tried to cure herself fast.

"This happened to me and Kairi." He whispered as he watched Aqua run forward and hit the X-blade with everything she had, destroying it and Vanitas. Sora flew out and landed in the same spot as Riku did while Kairi kneeled down, not unconscious but trying to catch her breath. Riku ran to Sora while Mickey ran to Kairi. Kairi looked into Mickey's eyes and offered a smile showing she was alright. As Sora got up, Phil ran in screaming,

"Herc! Herc!" Herc turned and stared at the huffing trainer, waiting to see what was wrong. "It's…Meg. Hades' got…Meg." Herc's eyes widened and he ran towards the Underworld. Quickly, the world travelers followed.

"Herc wait up!" Sora, who was already feeling better thanks to Donald, cried. When Herc turned towards the travelers, worry in his eyes, Sora smiled, "You're gonna need some backup. What do you say to three junior heroes and three Keyblade wielders?" Herc smiled,

"Alright. Follow me." Herc led the way and soon they were in the center of the Underworld and were met with a rock that held a sleeping and solid rock Meg. "Meg!" Herc cried as he touched her.

"Ah Wonderboy! You made it!" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Hades!" Herc shouted, "Quit hiding like a coward!"

"Coward?" The god of the Underworld asked as he appeared, "That hurts Herc. It really does and it's no way to get back your precious nutMeg." Herc growled at the god and said,

"Fine. We'll fight, my group against you. Whoever wins gets Meg."

"Hmm." Hades said, "Tempting but _I _make the rules. Deal?" Herc sighed,

"Deal." Hades smiled and suddenly Cerberus appeared. The group took a step back and stared at the giant, multi-headed dog.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Hades smiled, "You're not fighting me." Then, he disappeared while laughing.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice called. The group turned and watched as Tifa ran in followed closely by Cloud.

"You're helping us?" Kairi gasped. Tifa turned to her and Kairi could've sworn she'd seen a glimpse of hope in the warrior's rustic eyes. Tifa smiled,

"Well you're our friends and besides I've always wanted to beat a monster like this!" Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Riku asked. Sora answered,

"Tifa, Herc and Cloud, you guys take the right side. Kairi and Mickey, you guys take his head since you two can fly. The rest of us will take the left. Got it?" Everyone nodded and ran in as one. Kairi and Mickey flew up to Cerberus' head and before they even landed Kairi cast Stopaga. She succeeded in stopping the head the two of them landed on and began casting spells and attacking. Tifa and Herc punched at the legs until the beast moved them high enough they couldn't reach, leaving them to Cloud, who attacked happily. Riku cast a Dark Firaga at the same instant Donald cast Thundaga, Sora attacked the beast's leg and Goofy threw his shield.

"We're not gonna finish this soon enough Sora!" Herc cried, "Unless you can make yourself more powerful. Sora looked at Riku who nodded.

"Donald, Goofy, you're not gonna like this." Before anyone could say anything, Sora slipped into Final Form and began to attack Cerberus with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. As Sora began to attack, Kairi was flung off of Cerberus. She landed a little ways off and Riku ran over to help her up so Sora would stay focused. As he reached Kairi, she looked up and her face transformed into one he hasn't seen for a long time. It was Xion. As she got up and ran to Cerberus, Xion vanished and Kairi came back. Kairi quickly cast Curaga on herself and attacked Cerberus with an applause attack.

"Now?" She cried. Sora nodded as he slipped out of Final Form and Donald and Goofy reappeared,

"Now!" He cried. Kairi nodded and jumped into the air, Namine quickly appearing.

"Light!" Kairi/Namine shouted and light shot down onto Cerberus, defeating the Underworld guardian. As Kairi/Namine landed, she held Star Seeker out towards Meg. A beam of light shot out and Meg changed back to normal and fell into Herc's waiting arms. She opened her eyes and smiled,

"Wonderboy." Herc smiled and set her down. Meg walked over and hugged Kairi, saying,

"You've got some guts to not run away from that beast." Kairi chuckled,

"I'll take that as a thank you." Meg smiled and the group made their way out of the Underworld, all very aware of Hades shouting,

"NO!"

* * *

Once they were out of the Underworld, Meg began to sparkle. As fast as possible, Sora opened the gateway. As the travelers said goodbye, Phil came out. Kairi walked over to him and he said,

"I've got two words for ya. No. More. Going. Unconscious." Kairi laughed and hugged Phil, whispering,

"I'll miss you too Phil." Phil smiled a little and returned the hug, whispering,

"Be safe Kai." As Kairi stood up, she was met with Tifa's curious rustic eyes.

"Tifa?" Kairi asked. Tifa shook her head and offered a smile,

"Cloud and I are heading back to Radiant Garden." Kairi smiled, resisting the urge to freeze up,

"We'll stop by and help soon." Tifa nodded and Kairi once again thought there was a glimpse of hope in the warrior's eyes. Kairi didn't know what told her to do it but the next second she found herself hugging Tifa tightly. Tifa was frozen before she wrapped her arms around Kairi for a few seconds until Cloud walked up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tifa answered, "I was just saying goodbye to Kairi." Cloud looked straight into Kairi's eyes and Kairi was shocked to find that they were cold and full of pain. "Cloud." Tifa whispered, "This isn't our girl. She's dead." Cloud nodded and turned away with Tifa running after him to leave. Kairi couldn't help but stare after them until Namine said,

"_Kairi? You okay?"_

"_I'm fine Namine. Really." _Kairi answered but couldn't help wondering why Cloud stared at her so coldly and painfully.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and followed the group back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Kairi sat in her cabin, turning her thoughts over and over in her head. Finally, she decided to see if Namine drew anything in her sketchbook. She did. Kairi discovered a drawing of a dark landscape and the only color came from a white sun and blue hair. Kairi thought someone else would recognize it so she started to make her way to the front when the ship suddenly rocked. Kairi lost her balance an fell towards and opening door and down to an unknown world, the last thing she heard was Namine, screaming in worry,

"_Kairi!"_


	10. Chapter 10:Dive to the Heart

**Well I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I have school and I couldn't figure out how exactly to word the beginning but I think I got it now. So thanks to all 755 readers and to jubilationbella, Cloaked Memories, xaonrider92, HopeAtDawn and Become's one with the story for reviewing/following/favoring! Now we are in a very special world and it's big for Kairi and Namine. I even reveal a little bit of what I think is Kairi's past next chapter! Also, I love this chapter because it shows how much Kairi and Namine care about others before themselves.**

**Namine: Thanks.**

**Me: Namine! Please don't sneak up on me like that.**

**Namine: (giggles softly) Alright. Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah and let me know if I got the order in which Aqua visits the Princesses of Heart wrong. P.S. Kairi is wearing an outfit similar to the one Ariel wore in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship as Sora flew them towards Atlantica.

"I wonder how Ariel is." Sora said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Donald screamed,

"Sora!" Sora focused his eyes back on the route…just as a Heartless ship crashed into the side of the Gummi Ship.

"Whoa!" Sora cried as the ship rocked and he accidently pushed a button. Quickly, Donald fixed the controls and soon they were flying straight and smoothly again. "Phew." Sora said, "Thanks Donald. Good thing nobody got hurt."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Sora." Riku said.

"Whaddya mean, Riku?" Goofy asked the Keyblade Master. Riku was staring out a window, his turquoise eyes set on one thing.

"Come look." Was his answer. Goofy walked towards Riku and looked out the window.

"Gawarsh! Kairi's falling towards Atlantica!" Goofy cried.

"What?" Sora cried, trying to get to the window but Donald held him down.

"She'll be okay, Sora." Donald assured, "We'll be landing soon and we'll find her."

"But…" Sora said, "She can't protect herself."

"But there haven't been Heartless here since the first time we came." Donald said. Sora looked at the duck and smiled a small smile,

"You're right. She'll be fine."

* * *

Kairi couldn't open her eyes. She had landed but she couldn't open them. Not even when a girl began to shake her.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. When she got no answer, she began to shake Kairi, saying, "Come on! Open your eyes!" Finally, she stopped and laid Kairi back on the soft land when Kairi felt water spray her face. Her eyes shot open and she sat up only to be met with the girl. She had long flowing red hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress to match. "You okay?" The girl asked. Kairi smiled. She recognized the girl from her time in Sora's heart. Her name was Ariel.

"Yes but I don't know where I am." Kairi answered. Ariel smiled,

"You're on Atlantica. I'm Ariel by the way." She held out a hand. Kairi took it in one of her own, saying,

"I'm Kairi." Ariel helped Kairi up and it was then Kairi noticed her dress. It was a long, simple soft pink dress with a little black on it. She also didn't have shoes. Before Ariel or Kairi could say another world, Shadows appeared in front of them.

"Heartless?" Ariel gasped as more appeared, trapping the girls in a circle.

"Run Ariel." Kairi said, not taking her eyes off of the Heartless.

"I'm not leaving you." Ariel protested.

"But I'm not gonna let them get both of our hearts." Kairi firmly stated before crying, "Run!" Ariel ran just as the last Shadow appeared, trapping Kairi in the circle. "Go ahead and try!" Kairi shouted, "You can attack me all you want but you'll never take my heart! It belongs to the light and to my friends! You'll never take it and it's light will never be gone! I will get it back even if you do get it because my friends will do _anything _to save me and I'll do the same for them!" The Shadows said nothing and jumped. Kairi bent her knees and covered her head, affectedly shielding her heart when she felt Namine's presence vanish.

_"Namine!" _Kairi screamed as the Shadows began their attack.

* * *

Namine was falling. She wasn't falling through darkness though. She was falling through something…different. She opened her sapphire eyes only to see nothing. She looked around when she felt herself being moved. Soon she was standing on what appeared to be nothing.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. She took a step forward and flinched slightly as dozens of birds flew away into the darkness revealing a stained glass. The glass was violet and showed a sleeping Kairi holding Destiny's Embrace. Namine gasped as she stared at the glass. A light surrounded Kairi and a background of a castle with fountains and gardens could be seen. The border had a heart, Kairi's good luck charm and flowers. The faces, however, were what made Namine gasp. There were several circles on the glass showing Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Kairi's grandmother but there were 9 circles that seemed to be covered and trying to break through. Namine walked a little distance when she noticed another circle but it was different. It wasn't covered but it wasn't completely seen either. Namine squinted and gasped when she made out the black hair and the sapphire eyes. It was Xion. Namine could also make out that Xion was wearing a tank top and a flannel shirt. "Okay." Namine said as she stood up, "Why am I here?" Suddenly, a voice spoke.

_I am a trapped heart. I am not strong enough to break the chains that hold my heart hostage. However, you and your friends are. _It said.

"Friends…" Namine repeated when a thought occurred to her. "Kairi! I have to go help her! She could be in trouble!" Namine cried at the voice.

_If you wish to help your friend, _The voice said, _you must follow through this dive._

"This what?" Namine cried.

_This dive. Your Dive to the Heart. _Suddenly, three podiums appeared, one in front of Namine, one to her left and the last to her right. _Power sleeps within you. _The voice said as a sword appeared on one podium. _If you give it form, _The voice continued as a scepter appeared on another podium. _It will give you strength. _The voice finished as a shield appeared on the last podium. _Choose wisely. _Namine stared at the three items and made her way to the scepter. She picked it up and the voice said, _Power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you choose? _Namine nodded and the scepter vanished. _You're path is set. _The voice said, _Now which will you give up in return? _Namine didn't hesitate at all and grabbed the sword. _Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of destruction. Is this the power you give up? _Namine nodded and the sword vanished. _You chose the power of the mystic. You gave up the power of the warrior. Is this your path? _Namine nodded and the entire glass shook. Namine lost her balance and barely managed to stay standing when the glass suddenly shattered and she fell back into the ocean like abyss.

* * *

Namine opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the new glass. It was the same design but the color was dark blue. Suddenly, the scepter appeared in Namine's hands. She stared at it in wonder as the voice spoke again.

_You have gained the ability to fight. _Suddenly, Shadow Heartless appeared. Namine's eyes widened in fear when she remembered a spell Kairi used.

_What was it again? _She thought when it came to her.

"Blizzaga!" She cried and pointed the scepter at a group of Shadows. Ice came out of the scepter and hit the Heartless directly. They vanished. Namine turned around and cast the same spell on another group of Shadows. She continued to do this until they were all gone. She sighed in relief when darkness covered the glass. Namine's eyes widened when it began to suck everything. Not afraid of the dark, Namine closed her eyes as it took her away.

* * *

Namine looked around. This time she was on a green glass with the same design. She noticed a chest towards the side and walked over to it. She opened it to find a potion. She took it out when she heard something. She turned around and gasped. A door had appeared at the edge of the glass. She walked over to it but when she tried to open it her hand passed through it. She sighed,

"Why is nothing ever easy?" She turned around and saw a barrel.

_Maybe that's it. _She thought and ran over to it. Figuring Blizzaga wouldn't work, Namine said instead,

"Firaga." Fire shot out of the scepter and destroyed the barrel. Namine turned around and watched as the door frame became solid. She smiled. "Almost there." She whispered. Then, she noticed a box near the edge. Namine ran over and cast Firaga again. She turned to the door and smiled as the entire door became real. "I'm coming Kairi." She whispered as she opened the door and stepped into the light.

* * *

Namine blinked and sighed when she realized she was on yet _another _glass. This one was red and had the same design as the last 3.

"If I want to get to Kairi," Namine said, "I'll have to finish this." Suddenly, the voice cried,

_Watch out! _Namine jumped forward, turned around and instinctly held her hand out. A beam of light flew out and destroyed the Shadow. Suddenly, Namine felt dizzy.

"C'mon Namine." She said, "Fight it!" Several more Shadows appeared and Namine defeated all of them without using light. Once they were all defeated, glass steps appeared. Namine ran up them and as soon as she stepped onto a step, the one before it vanished.

* * *

When she reached the top, Namine gasped as she realized the glass was the same as the first, violet colored with the same design. The voice spoke then.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. _Namine was confused until she turned around and saw how big her shadow was. She gasped and stumbled backwards when the shadow rose up and became a Darkside Heartless. _Don't be afraid! _The voice called, _And don't forget… _The voice never finished it's sentence as Namine began to cast any and every spell she knew. They weakened the Heartless but didn't destroy it.

"I'm going to regret this." She muttered as she jumped into the air, her hands stretched out towards the Heartless and she cried, "Light!" Light came out of Namine's hand and hit the Heartless, destroying it. As Namine landed, the darkness spread and everything fell, including Namine.

_Don't be afraid! _The voice shouted, _And don't forget…._Namine waited for an answer as the darkness continued to spread. Finally, the voice answered.

_You are the 10__th__ heart of pure light. _Namine reached her hand up and out of the darkness. Before it was swallowed, she felt something appear in her hand.

* * *

Namine's eyes shot open to see Kairi's eyes closed.

"_Kairi!" _Namine cried. Kairi didn't answer so Namine knew she had no choice, despite being exhausted from aiming the light. She took control of Kairi and shot her arm out. An object appeared in her hand and she swiped at the Heartless, destroying them in one swift move. Namine vanished as Kairi regained control but the item didn't. Kairi looked down and gasped. In her hand was Lunar Eclipse.

"Kairi!" Ariel cried. Kairi turned and smiled as the mermaid ran up to her, holding a sword. "Are you okay?" Ariel asked when she noticed Lunar Eclipse. "You can wield one of those too?" She asked, her eyes wide. Kairi nodded,

"Yeah although this is my Nobody Namine's."

"What's a Nobody?" Ariel asked. Kairi explained what Nobodies were exactly when she gasped.

"Sora!" She cried.

"You know Sora?" Ariel asked. Kairi nodded and took her good luck charm out of her pocket. Sora had insisted on her carrying it this time.

"Please be safe." Kairi whispered softly.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"My good luck charm." Kairi explained, "It's called a Wayfinder."

"In that case…" Ariel said. She took the charm out of Kairi's hand and placed it around her neck. Before Kairi could ask why, Ariel smiled, "I believe that if something is special to you and connects you to others then it should be around your neck where all can see it." Kairi smiled,

"Thank you." Then, she hesitantly asked, "Can…you possibly find Sora for me?" Ariel smiled,

"Of course." She walked towards the water and revealed a locket rested around her neck and opened it. She took out some gold dust and sprinkled it on herself before she dived beneath the waves.

* * *

Kairi waited patiently behind a rock when she heard Sora.

"What did you want to show us?" He asked.

"1st, this." Ariel said. Then, Kairi heard gasps before Ariel continued, "2nd, this." Kairi stepped out from behind the rock and received her own round of gasps. Kairi smiled softly as she took in the group. Goofy had a turtle shell, Donald had tentacles, Sora had a dark blue tail and Riku had a grey tail. Mickey wore the Organization's cloak.

"And finally," Kairi said as she summoned Lunar Eclipse. "Namine's Keyblade." She smiled. Once again, there was a round of gasps. After talking it over, the group agreed that Kairi should stay with Ariel in the palace. Kairi waved goodbye as she followed Ariel to her home.


	11. Chapter 11:Light of the Past

** Good news! I'm back! I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait but my computer broke and the laptop couldn't upload anything onto Fan Fiction so I've been waiting impatiently. Now we have to use our other laptop as our desktop and until today I hated typing on it because I had to sit close to the cabinet. Now the mouse and the old keyboard are connected so I can now do, hopefully, faster updates! Now here is the long awaited Atlantica chapter!**

**Donald: Quit talking and start the story!**

**Goofy: Donald! She hasn't thanked anyone yet.**

**Me: Thank you Goofy! Okay, thanks to all 945 readers! You guys are amazing and patient. No reviews though :( But I hope this chapter will make up for it. Now take it away Donald and Goofy!**

**Donald and Goofy: Enjoy!**

**Goofy: Hu-yuck! **

* * *

That night, Kairi couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning for most of the night until she finally decided to walk out onto the balcony. She was sharing a room with Ariel for the night since Ariel had insisted. Kairi walked to the balcony and closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair and the smell of the ocean's salt swirled around her. When Kairi opened her eyes, she noticed three shooting stars were falling together, never separating completely. As she stared at them, they suddenly became people she could see as clear as day. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was Ven, the other boy was the one that Riku turned into and the girl was familiar to Kairi but she couldn't place her. Kairi shook her head when suddenly; she saw Roxas, Namine and Xion falling beside them. Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and opened them only to find Sora, Riku, Axel except he didn't have the triangle shaped tattoos under his eyes, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, several men Kairi thought were familiar but couldn't place and Kairi herself. The group suddenly became one strong and bright light, almost bright enough for Kairi to shield her eyes. The light grew bigger and bigger until it hit Kairi.

* * *

Kairi sat up in bed, the sun shining in her eyes.

_It was just a dream. _She realized.

"Morning Kairi." A voice said. Kairi turned and saw Ariel wearing a light blue dress.

"Morning." Kairi answered as she got up and threw on her dress and Wayfinder.

"Are you excited?" Ariel asked.

"For what?" Kairi said, confused.

"We're going into the water today after breakfast!" Ariel cried. Kairi smiled and nodded. Ariel led the way to the dining room where Eric was waiting.

"Good morning Ariel, Kairi." Eric greeted. He had wholeheartedly agreed to letting Kairi stay with them for a while, especially since she saved Ariel's life.

"Morning." Ariel smiled and gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek. Kairi gave a small wave and sat down.

* * *

Later, Ariel and Kairi stood by the water. Eric had agreed to let them visit those under the sea as long as they were back before dark.

"Ready?" Ariel asked. Kairi nodded,

"Ready." The two of them stepped into the water and Ariel sprinkled the gold dust in her locket over herself and Kairi before she dove under the water. Kairi followed suit. As soon as the water touched her skin, Kairi changed. When the bubbles cleared, she had a soft pink tail and a wraparound top that was many different shades of pink.

"Come on!" Ariel waved and they started to swim towards the palace when Heartless surrounded them.

"Ariel hide!" Kairi cried as she summoned Lunar Eclipse. Ariel instead dove down and grabbed a sword before rejoining Kairi.

"I'm with you." She said. Kairi sighed and agreed. She cast Blizzaga and Ariel immediately smashed the monsters before they sank to the bottom of the sea. The two continued this with the entire circle, destroying every Heartless. The ones that weren't destroyed sank to the bottom of the ocean. The girls smiled at each other when Ariel gasped in fear. "Daddy!" She cried and immediately swam towards the palace. Kairi joined her and the two defeated every Heartless that stood in their way as quickly as possible. When they reached the palace, they found King Triton, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Sebastian and Flounder surrounded by Heartless. Sora, Riku, Triton, Donald, Goofy and Mickey had their weapons drawn while Sebastian and Flounder cowered behind the undersea king in fear. "Daddy!" Ariel cried.

"Ariel, stay back!" Triton ordered.

"No." Kairi said, "Let me." Before anyone could protest, Kairi banished Lunar Eclipse and light surrounded her and Namine's face appeared. "Light!" Kairi/Namine shouted but unlike last time, the white hot light gathered in her hands and shot out, hitting a Heartless and setting off a chain reaction with each Heartless being hit by the light left over by the one beside it. When they were all gone, Namine's face vanished and Kairi slumped, paler than usual and ill looking, and lost consciousness.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted and swam over to her, grabbing one of her arms while Ariel grabbed the other. "What happened?" But only Roxas had the answer.

"_She's aimed the light!" _He cried.

"_What?" _Sora asked.

"_She's aimed the light from her hands for the first time." _Roxas explained, _"It sapped almost all of her energy!" _Sora relayed the information to the others and Mickey cried,

"We have to get her back to the land!" Ariel nodded and they swam as fast as they could in the direction of the shore, Sora and Ariel carrying Kairi. When they arrived at the shore, Ariel began to get Kairi out when Mickey, who wore his Organization XIII cloak, helped pull her out. Once Ariel and Kairi changed back, Mickey suggested, "How about I come with ya to help with Kairi?" Ariel agreed and the two made their way to the palace, leaving a worried group behind.

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't on Atlantica anymore.

_Where am I? _She wondered when two girls ran past. One had short black hair and wore a green and yellow vest/hoodie, a white singlet and white shorts along with a light blue headband. The other girl had short red hair and wore a long apron-like white shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

"Come on Kai, hurry!" The black haired girl cried softly.

"Slow down _!" The other girl, Kairi was startled to realize it was her younger self, laughed, "We're not gonna miss anything!"

"Yes we are!" The other girl cried, slightly louder, as she dragged little Kairi along. Little Kairi sighed and kept on running after her friend. Real Kairi followed just behind them. "We're almost there!" The black haired girl smiled as she dragged little Kairi up a hill. When they reached the top, both Kairis gasped. The hill they were standing on gave a perfect view of the rising sun.

"_ it's beautiful!" Little Kairi cried with joy. It was then that Real Kairi realized that the other girl's name was being blocked for some reason. The black haired girl turned and smiled. Her eyes were blue gray with a hint of violet in the corners.

"I knew you'd love it." Little Kairi smiled and sat down on the hill as did the other girl. Real Kairi smiled as the scene faded away.


	12. Chapter 12:Piece of the Past

** I'm back! Alright time to reveal part of Kairi's past! You guys have no idea how much I was looking forward to this and if you stick around for a few more chapters, I think, Kairi'll remember everything! Okay thanks to Lynphea and Phoneix Keeper for favoring and all 1,165 readers! Now I've got some news. I've decided to write a Final Fantasy 7 and Kingdom Hearts crossover! The problem is if I do it now I'll end up with 5 unfinished stories and I've already screwed myself with 4. But if anyone wants to know the summary and my plans for it, review and I'll send it to you. Oh and in the dream below, if you've played Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and Cloud are wearing those outfits. If you haven't, go on Google and type: Aerith Crisis Core, Yuffie Crisis Core, Tifa Crisis Core and Cloud Crisis Core. I'm using those outfits to symbolize they're younger.**

** Sora: Can you please start the story now?**

** Me: (smiles evilly) Okay but no complaining about you not showing up.**

** Sora: Aww. :(**

** Me: I said no whining!**

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes to find herself looking at a sunrise. She sighed and looked to her left. Beside her was a girl with red hair and a boy with blue hair. The girl wore a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. The boy wore a white coat with the sleeves folded back, a black V-neck top with a white collar and navy blue pants and shoes. Both Yuffie and the girl had a soft blue ribbon tied around their right wrist. Yuffie smiled,

"Kai." The girl, Kai, turned to look at her older friend. "You know what day's coming up right?" Kai thought for a moment before shaking her head. "It's the 3rd anniversary since Squall and Aerith started to babysit you and you joined our group." Kai smiled,

"Oh yeah." She turned to the silent boy and added, "And the next day's the 3rd anniversary since I've met Lea, Isa and you, right Ienzo?" The boy, Ienzo, nodded a smile on his face.

"And a few months after that is the 3rd anniversary since we all became best friends." He added. Yuffie sighed and laid on the grass.

"I wish we could always be together." She whispered. She closed her eyes for a second and when they opened…Kai was gone along with Ienzo. "Kai?" Yuffie called, "Ienzo!" She stood up and started running until she came to a group of kids. Two were boys and two were girls. Each had a soft blue ribbon around their right wrist. "Aerith! Squall! Cloud! Tifa!" The group turned towards the 7 year old. A girl with light brown hair stepped towards her. She had pale skin and light brown hair which was in a braid with a pink ribbon. Her eyes were forest green and she wore a blue dress with flowers, a red camisole and white wedge shoes. Another girl had long brown hair and rust red eyes. She wore a white top with a leather vest and a matching skirt along with cowboy boots. She had a cowboy hat on as well. One of the boys had long brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a white shirt, a leather jacket with red angel wings on it and jeans with crossing belts. The last boy had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue clothing with several belts and straps, a green-gray piece around the collar and brown boots. Yuffie ran up to the girl with light brown hair. "Did you find her?" She asked. The older kids shared a look before the girl with light brown hair said,

"Yuffie…we've searched for a week now. We don't think Kai's here."

"But she could be at another world!" Yuffie protested. Before any of them could continue, a shadowy figure rose in darkness from the ground along with Heartless. It was Maleficent. She cackled as the Heartless attacked innocent people.

"Cloud! Tifa!" The boy with brown hair cried, "You two go over there! Save as many people as you can!"

"What about you guys?" Tifa cried. The boy pulled out his Gunblade and said,

"We'll help out here! We'll meet you guys somewhere else! If not do whatever you can to get back here!" Tifa nodded and Cloud cried,

"Good luck Squall." Squall nodded as the girl, Aerith, took out a staff and Yuffie took out miniature shurikens, her chosen weapon. They fought as many of the Heartless as they could when they heard,

"What're ya kids doing?!" They looked up to find a blonde man in a Gummi ship. "Get in here before ya'll lost too!" Squall nodded and the group jumped inside the ship as their home was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Yuffie woke up screaming. Aerith came running in as fast as she could. When they had first reached Traverse Town, Yuffie had suffered nightmares about Radiant Garden being swallowed by darkness. Aerith sat next to the 18 year old and rubbed her back to calm her down. As soon as Yuffie stopped screaming, she hugged Aerith tightly, afraid to let her go. Afraid to lose another friend.

"Aerith." Yuffie cried as tears streamed her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay." Aerith cooed, "It's okay." When Yuffie calmed down, Aerith asked, "What was it?"

"It…it was…Kai and Ienzo." Aerith froze. Yuffie had never had nightmares about her lost best friends. In fact, she usually dreamed them returning.

"What happened?" Aerith asked. Yuffie recounted her nightmare in amazing detail. Once she finished, she stared down at her hands and finally whispered,

"I think it's a sign. Kai and Ienzo are still alive…and…maybe…Zack too." Yuffie hesitantly looked up at Aerith. The Ancient remained silent before shaking her head.

"No Yuffie. Kai and Ienzo and…Zack…are dead." She whispered.

"But-"

"They can't be after all this time." Aerith looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry Yuffie." She whispered, "I know you miss them." The two remained silent for a little bit, both reflecting on their thoughts until Aerith broke it, saying, "Cloud and Tifa are back." Yuffie's head snapped up to Aerith's.

"Really?" Aerith smiled and nodded,

"Yep. They just arrived before Leon and I went to sleep." They became silent once again before Aerith said, "You should try and get some sleep. I'll just be in the other room." With that, the Ancient got up and left. Yuffie stared after her friend for a little bit before sitting up, her legs under the covers, and stared out her window. The moon was full and the stars seemed brighter than usual.

_ Maybe it's a promise. _Yuffie thought, _Maybe it's to assure me Kai is alive. _Yuffie then looked down at her right wrist. A white wristband covered it. She slid it off to reveal the soft blue ribbon underneath. A ribbon she never took off. It was the only connection she had to Kai and she was going to keep it until the day she returned. The others may think she's dead but Yuffie _knows _otherwise. Yuffie smiled up at the sky and, opening her window, stuck her arm outside with the palm of her hand upwards and in a fist and the ribbon up towards the sky.

"You're out there Kai." She whispered to the night sky, "I know you are and I know you'll come back. Someday soon." Yuffie closed her eyes and smiled as she thought of all the friends everyone else in their group thought were gone. She thought of Zack, Cloud's one and only best friend. She thought of Ienzo, the quiet boy who was an apprentice to Ansem the wise and the boy who became one of her best friends. She thought of Lea, the boy in charge of watching Ienzo though she only saw him when she, Aerith, Tifa and Kai were shopping. She thought of Isa, Lea's best friend whom she also only saw once on the same day she saw Lea. And finally, she thought of Kairi, the little girl whom Leon and Aerith used to babysit with her, her best friend and the only person who received a good nickname from Zack. Kai. The only name they've called her after the day they met. Yuffie opened her eyes and stared at the ribbon. "You're all alive." She whispered, "I just know it." And to avoid waking up Aerith and getting in trouble, Yuffie closed her window and fell back asleep, into a dream of all of her lost friends whom she strongly believed were still out there.


End file.
